New Princess and KeyBlade Master?
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: Hinata was getting tired of her life in Konoha but a stranger takes her away to another place...will this be a good thing or a bad thing


Ninja: So here is another story its Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. Well there isn't really a plot yet but there will be soon.

Sasuke: Another story you have like three other ones you have to complete. Will you ever finish them?

Ninja: Shut up I am working on two of them the last one I have writes block on it!

Sasuke: Sorry…jeez I'm always getting yelled at by her…crazy witch.

Ninja: What was that?

Sasuke: nothing nothing…hey where is Judai?

*Judai pops up*

Judai: Judai heard Judai's name being called what did you want?

Ninja and Sasuke: Do the disclaimer Judai-kun! *both disappear*

Judai: What? Umm ok well sine Judai-kun's Nii-san's left umm. We don't own anything? Just the um plot?

*writer pops up*

Very good Judai-kun none of us own anything so please don't sue us por favor!

"Ugh! I can't believe it. This is the third time this week Lady Tsunade refused to give me a mission," Hinata complained while pacing in the forest. The animals scurried away when they saw her pacing around like a madman.

"I mean its not like I am getting my teammates killed or lagging behind. I have changed from the little stuttering girl to a more confident person. Yet, to people its like I haven't changed at all," Hinata sat down and stared at the ground long and hard. After a few minutes of thinking she got up and walked away back towards her house.

(in the house)

Hinata walked into her house and went to go take a shower to relax herself.

"I hurts, that Lady Tsunade doesn't trust me enough to go on a mission. I have worked my butt off for two years and this is what I get three rejections to go on missions," Hinata sighed and finished up her shower.

(Outside)

Hinata walked into town and saw a bunch of people gathered around the 'fighting' area for the academy students. Hinata walked up towards the group and saw her little sister fighting a little girl with light brown hair and green eyes filled with terror.

"Next time you talk to me have respect," Hanabi snickered and walked away. The little girl was crying on the floor and no one did anything to help her. Hinata looked the way her sister went and shook her head in a disapproving way. Hinata went to the little girl and see if she was all right.

"Oi, are you all right. I am sorry my imouto did that to you," Hinata sat down to be at the girls level. The little girl looked up with tear filled green eyes.

"I-I am all right. I-I d-d-did deserve that. I made fun of her nii-san, you. I am sorry. It was disrespectful," the girl turned away. Hinata sighed and patted her head.

"To be honest. I would have made fun of me as well. Well what can I do? I was just…born like this," Hinata stood up, "Well, I have to go see you around." Hinata held her hand put for the child to grab and help her up. She looked up to the hand and slowly grabbed it.

"Thank you," the little child smiled and skipped away happily. Hinata smiled and walked to the forest to meditate.

(into the forest)

Hinata walked by a stream and sat Indian style on her favorite large rock. She learned how to master her tai-justu here in this area.

'I wish I could leave. Maybe visit another world or something,' Hinata thought to herself. She heard splashes in the water.

"Who's there?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around for the noise yet there was nothing there. Two more splashes were heard along with a laugh. Hinata was getting frustrated.

"Stop messing around! Come out and show yourself!" Hinata called out.

"Hmmm, I guess I can't hide anymore," a man came out from a tree he was behind and leaned on it. He was kinda tall, had silver hair, pale like Hinata, muscular, and had icy blue green eyes. He was wearing yellow shirt with two black straps on top, baggy blue jeans, and big…shoes? That was unreal to Hinata.

"I will only ask one more, who are you?" Hinata glared at the unknown man. He just smiled at her and held out his hand.

"You are one of them. Lease come with me. Your life might have a great change if you come with me," the stranger smiled. Hinata looked at him and started to hold her hand out but quickly brought it back. And asked him.

"How can I trust you? We just met and you seem to have a dark presence around you."

The stranger's smile fell a little and brought his hand back. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Hinata didn't know what to do, she stood there confused. The stranger noticed this so he started to pull her towards the portal that he came through.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" Hinata asked. The stranger didn't say anything and kept walking. Once they got to the portal Hinata felt herself brought closer.

"Do you want to go? If you do it will be an adventure and changer your life forever," the stranger explained to her. Hinata's eyes widend and thought about it for a few minutes.

"So if I go through this portal my life will change? Will I be in another world?" Hinata questioned. The stranger nodded. Hinata had a small smile creep on to her face and stepped to the portal.

"Now I got her," the stranger smiled and stepped in after her.

(In Wonderland)

Hinata woke up on a beach with three people surrounding her, well actually a boy, a duck, and a dog looking creature. The boy had spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes, he was wearing a red jumper with a small black, white and blue jacket, with a pair of fingerless gloves, big yellow shoes, he was wearing a silver crown necklace on a chain around his neck, and a chain on the side of his leg. The duck had a blue hat, a blue jacket with pockets and zippers, and held in his hand a staff which had a pointy wizards hat on top of a ball. Now the last one it had an orange hat, with a green long sleeve and a grey vest, orange pants with a black belt, and brown shoes.

"Hiya! I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy," the brown kid said with a smile. Hinata looked up at them with her bangs covering her eyes. She stood up slowly and tried to bow and introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Hinata it is a pleasure to meet you," Hinata politely told them. The two animals went to hold Hinata up and help her walk somewhere safe. They walked for about 5 minutes till they found a tree with a big opening to fit all of them inside. When they went inside and they all sat down, then attacked Hinata with questions.

"So how did you get here?" Sora wondered.

"What happened didja fall?" Goofy asked.

"Have you seen the King?" Donald asked.

Hinata just looked at them confused. So she decided to answer one question at a time. She thought about Sora's question and couldn't think of an answer. Then thought about Goofy's,then Donald's and realized she had no answer to any of them.

"Well, to be honest I have no answer to any of your questions," Hinata said rubbing the back of her head in a Naruto fashion. The three people looked at her, then laughed.

"Its alright Hinata. We wont pressure you into anything, right?" Sora asked his friends. They both nodded as their laughter died down.

"Umm, do you know where I am at?" Hinata asked sheepishly. Sora nodded and explained to her where they were at.

"Well, we are in Wonderland. This is the forest and it has lots of weird things here."

Hinata looked around and had to agree there was flowers with faces, birds with a hammer for a head, owls that have an accordion for a neck and much more. Then all of the sudden a floating mouth appeared in front of them.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" the mouth spoke.

"Hey it's the Cheshire Cat!" Sora pointed. The cats body started to appear it was pint with purple stripes.

"Why yes it is. Aw I remember you know you are Sora. So did you find all of the clues?" the cat asked smiling like a madman. Sora shock his head sadly.

"No, not yet we are missing two more pieces of evidence," Sora explained.

"My my that isn't good. Oh by the way can you stand on your head?" the Cheshire cat asked standing on his head, getting off topic. Hinata looked at his confused and the other three sighed.

"Oh yes, did you ask the Mad Hatter or the Mach Hare? But if they are having tea you wouldn't interrupt them they are both a little.. Mad!" the Cheshire cat laughed and started to disappear first the purple stripes then the pink his head, eyes last his mouth going "lala", and laughing.

"Umm, what was that about?" Hinata asked dumbfound. Again the three sigh.

"Last time he was a little helpful but, now this is ridiculous," Donald yelled.

"Donald calm down you might scare Hinata, she may not know what's happening," Sora tried to calm his duck friend down. It worked a little but he was still frustrated. Sora sighed and goofy tried to help his best friend stay relaxed.

"Any ways , well Hinata we are trying to find evidence to free someone for something they didn't do. We know it was the Heartless who did this," Sora explained. Hinata tried to understand what he was talking about till she saw a black creature appear it had two antennas and a bright yellow eyes. Hinata's first reaction was to scream, so she did just that. Goofy and Donald turn to see what made Hinata scream and saw Heartless. Then Sora had his Keyblade show.

"Are you guys ready? Maybe this will help us find the last two clues!" Sora began to charge toward the evil creatures and destroy them, Donald used his magic, and Goofy used his shield to pounce on them. Hinata watched in amazement. Then one tried to sneak up behind her but Hinata pulled out a kunai and slashed it at the perfect moment.

'What was that?' Hinata thought, 'How did I do that?'

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished the rest of them, and ran back to Hinata.

"Wow Hinata! I saw what you did that was cool!" Sora said happily. Hinata blushed and put her weapon back.

"I don't even know how I did that it was like an instinct," Hinata quietly stated. Sora smiled and put an arm around her shoulder telling that was cool. Hinata then had a blank face.

(Flashback)

'_Hinata, you must hold the kunai with a strong grip, so it wont fall out when you strike,' a voice said._

'_What do you mean? Am I not holding it like you shown me?' a five year old Hinata asked. The person chuckled._

'_Well, dear you are holding it right but not with a strong enough grip. Now I will attack you. Now make sure you have a strong grip,' Hinata nodded and waited for the attack._

'_Hah,' the attack came and a kunai flew to the floor. Once the metal weapon fell to the floor both fighters fell to the floor and one released the other weapon._

'_Very good Hinata. See that is good grip. Now make sure you knew forget that,' the person told Hinata and patting her head._

'_Alright, mother,' Hinata smiled._

_(end of flashback)_

"_Hinata! Hey Hinata snap out of it!" Sora shouted bringing Hinata back to earth._

"_Huh?" Hinata was surrounded by the three, "Oh sorry about that started spacing out there."_

"_Its alright we all space out from time to time," Sora told her, "Now to find the Mad Hatter!"_

"_Yeah!" everyone yelled and they were off._

__

_Ninja: Well it was the prologue with the first chapter… I guess you can say that_

_Sasuke: wow of course you would start another story with out thinking of the other ones_

_Ninja: Shut up Damn Sasuke, you have to kill the mood don't you_

_Sasuke: Well yeah I do_

_*Judai appears*_

_Judai: Ahhhh there is something scary following Judai-kun!_

_*Ninja and Sasuke turn and see a*_

_All: What is that thing?_

_*a shadow of a dog, like a really big one*_

_All run away screaming: Don't forget to review!_


End file.
